


Never Again

by MaddietheMuse



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate flash fiction version of Not a Fairy Tale Kiss, totally silly and just for fun. It came to me while I was writing NaFTK, and just wrote it out as an alternate.<br/>NaFTK summary: Picking up in New Moon with Bella and Jacob in the kitchen after the cliff jump. What if the phone call from Edward didn't interrupt their kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not A Fairy Tale Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699137) by [MaddietheMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse). 



> Beta: None (Maria Vilson was my beta for NaFTK but the second part of this has not had anyone look at it.
> 
> An excerpt from New Moon, starting on page 410, is included to set up the beginning. It is in italics to differentiate between Meyer's work and Maddie-the-Muse's original fiction. The first portion of the original fiction is in bold, this is the part that is the same as Not a Fairy Tale Kiss.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is based on the characters, settings, and events from the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. All recognizable and/or trademarked characters, settings, events, plot points, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author, know by the pen name Maddie-the-muse, is not associated with Stephenie Meyer, or the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise related to The Twilight series. Only aspects entirely unique and original to this story are owned by this story's author. This work is intended for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is knowingly generated by the author as a result of it. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

> _Maybe it would be easy - like holding his hand or having his arm around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself._
> 
> _ Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided. _
> 
> _The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over to grab the receiver, but still held my face securely with the hand against my cheek. His dark eyes did not free mine._  

** It was in the split second his hand left my chin and reached for the telephone that it hit me. It wasn't that he wasn't  _my_  Jacob that had me pushing him away—of course he was  _my_  Jacob, he had told me as much at the movie theatre the night before he phased for the first time. No, it was that I was afraid I couldn't be  _his_  Bella—and  I never would be if I didn't just take the leap. So I plunged into the deep, feet first, for the second time that day—this time I hoped it wouldn't nearly kill me as the jump from the cliffs had earlier. **

**"Don't!" I gasped, reaching my hand out to his on the phone receiver. His brows knit together ever so slightly before I took his hand and brought it back to its previous resting spot under my chin. His face relaxed as the realization of my actions dawned on him, and I raised my own hand to rest on the side of his neck just below his jaw. I could feel as his teeth clenched once then relaxed, and then he began slowly closing the remaining inches between us.**

** My eyes flicked to his mouth just as he nervously ran his tongue over his full lower lip. My breath caught in my throat—I suddenly  _needed_  his lips on mine. **

** He paused, his eyes still burning into mine with anticipation. "Bells?" he whispered, his breath hot against my face, giving me a last chance to shut him down and break his heart again.  _Not this time Jacob Black—_ I was done hurting him so I wouldn't get hurt myself. He had said before he wasn't giving up on me, I just needed to show him that I wasn't ready to give up either. **

** I ran my hand further around his neck and gently urged him forward. **

** His lips brushed my own as light as a butterfly wing, sending a shiver from the top of my head to the bottoms of my feet. I strained against the firm grip he had on my face trying to close the remaining tiny sliver of space between our lips. Finally his mouth pressed to mine. His lips were soft and hot as he hesitantly moved them against mine. **

There were no jolts of electricity or fluttering butterflies in my stomach—I had expected there wouldn't be, Jacob wasn't _Him_  after all. But I had hoped there would be something, anything, but the kiss stirred nothing within me; if anything I was feeling more uncomfortable and nervous.

I felt him draw away a moment only to have him kiss me again—this time emboldened in the knowledge that I wasn't pushing him away. He brought the hand that had been under my chin down and gently rested it on the curve of my hip, his fingers fanned out against me, as his other hand found its way to the back of my neck drawing me closer still. His wet lips parted and drew my bottom lip between them, toying with it a brief moment before letting it slid away again. He repeated the same process again with my top lip. I felt his tongue barely drift across my lower lip. I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth briefly, but I couldn't force my body to stay relaxed, and Jacob withdrew from the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bells?" he asked, his voice heavy with some emotion I couldn't quite identify. Disappointment? Resignation?

I opened my eyes to study his face still held close to mine by his hand at the back of my neck. His eyes were still closed and his brows were drawn together. He looked like he was fighting some sort of internal battle. "Yeah?" I replied, afraid of what he was going to ask me. We'd already gone further away from being friends than I was entirely comfortable with.

"Let's never do that again, okay?" he exhaled and his face crunched up. He looked like he was in some sort of pain.

"Jake?" I asked pushing lightly on his chest. He straightened up and opened his eyes to study my face, his eyes rapidly flicking back and forth between both of mine, as his hand released the hold on the hair at the back of my neck.

"That was awful, honey. It was like kissing one of my sisters!" He stepped back further and crossed his arms across his chest, folding in on himself protectively.

I couldn't help the relief that flooded through me. I started laughing—partly at the look of utter discomfort on his face and partly from the ridiculousness of the situation. "Oh thank God! Jake, I thought it was just me. Seriously, that was the worst kiss I've ever had," I said slumping against the counter behind me.

"Agreed," was all he said before his face broke into his sunshine smile and he laughed right along with me. He pulled me into one of his rib crushing hugs, his laughter rumbling through his chest into me. It felt right—this was where Jacob fit into my life. The rest would all work out somehow, just as long as I had Jacob as my best friend.


End file.
